Illusion Dramatique
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Enfermé dans une relation particulière, un peu malsaine sur les bords, Itachi décide d'en sortir. Mais son dégoût du monde extérieur le rattrape, et Deidara aussi. Peuvent-ils vraiment évoluer ensemble ? En tout cas ils n'évolueront sans doute pas l'un sans l'autre.


Bonsoir, ou bonjour à toi, jeune ou vieux lecteur que je remercie d'avance d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire !

Cette fic promet d'être assez courte, la suite sera sans doute plus longue que ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas en faire plus de deux ou trois.

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Jumping Love, je suis désolééééée, ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra cette semaine ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à droite à gauche qui expliquent ce retard de publi. J'espère que si vous tombez sur ce premier chapitre il vous fera un peu patienter.

J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de déprime. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut. A vrai dire le pairing ItaDei est plus par défaut qu'autre chose (même si c'est un pairing dont je suis fanafana), parce qu'à la base, je partais pour écrire une fanfiction sur le groupe de k-pop EXO. Mais bon, ça passe aussi. Enfin j'espère.

Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto évidemment

Rating : T pour ce chapitre, M par la suite.

XOXO, Ako.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Une autre cigarette s'éteint en s'écrasant dans le cendrier débordant. Les dernières volutes de fumée se dissolvent dans l'atmosphère lourde de la chambre, piquant un peu les yeux de celui qui les expire.

Il fait nuit dehors, mais comme toujours en ville, il ne fait pas sombre. Il ne fait jamais réellement nuit ici, entre les lumières orangées des lampadaires, les fenêtres des immeubles qui diffusent divers éclairages de leurs foyers, les phares des voitures qui passent dans la rue en contrebas, et les enseignes clignotantes et vivement colorées.

Les paillettes miroitantes de la ville à l'extérieur se reflètent dans deux prunelles sombres qui lorgnent vaguement dans leur direction. Les badauds passent, quelques jeunes chantent faux, les voitures stagnent aux feux rouges. Il n'est pas encore très tard mais en ce soir d'hiver, l'obscurité tombe tôt.

A l'extérieur, le ciel sombre, à l'intérieur, un cœur encore plus sombre qu'une ruelle abandonnée ce soir-là.

Le loquet de la fenêtre fermé, le verrou de la porte bloqué, le cœur de l'homme piégé.

La cigarette éteinte, la lueur vitale éteinte. Brûlures factices sur la peau, trou béant dans la poitrine imaginé, souffrance bien réelle.

Dans le cœur et dans la tête de cet homme, il n'y a pourtant qu'une seule pensée, pour une seule personne, mais qui prend tellement de place qu'il croit pouvoir en exploser.

"Je t'aime."

Jamais dits, jamais entendus, ces mots lui vrillent pourtant les tympans comme si on les lui hurle dans l'oreille.

Le trop-plein de sensations a engendré l'immobilité de l'homme, prostré sur son lit en position assise, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les mains abandonnées sur les draps, de part et d'autre de ses pieds.

Les hurlements qu'il retient résonnent dans sa tête, tellement fort que ses oreilles bourdonnent, que ses yeux s'humidifient, et que ses épaules tremblotent.

C'est lui qui a mal. Peut-être même a-t-il encore plus mal que l'autre homme qui lui vole ses songes.

Comme c'est à la fois doux et ironique.

L'ironie voulu même que ses oreilles bourdonnent tellement dans sa crise d'angoisse qu'il n'entend pas les doigts toquer timidement à sa porte, avec autant de retenu que s'ils s'occupaient délicatement d'un piano.

Deux lignes droites lui brûlent tout à coup les joues, tandis que sa poitrine se soulève, le faisant suffoquer. Il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il pleure.

Il frissonne. Ses longs cheveux noirs se collent à son front. La chaleur d'un volcan et le froid de la banquise se disputent la possession de son corps.

Ses doigts trouvent le chemin de sa gorge, et la serrent sans même qu'il l'ait prémédité. Son instinct le pousse à faire suffoquer son corps, comme son esprit suffoquait, épuisé par la ville trop bruyante et trop lumineuse, écrasé par ses envies, martyrisé par sa vie.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son cou.

Ses dents s'enfoncent dans ses lèvres.

Son esprit s'enfonce dans le monde malsain du purgatoire, dans une dimension où l'on ne souffre pas suffisamment pour vouloir fuir, mais où l'on ne peut en aucun cas trouver une raison de sourire.

Les doigts toquent à nouveau, plus franchement, mais cette fois, c'est le sang monté à ses oreilles qui les fit bourdonner, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Il n'entend pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir, ni se refermer.

Il prend pour un rêve, une hallucination tentatrice, un ange envoyé pour le prendre, la silhouette qui s'avance vers lui, sans un mot.

Il prend pour une illusion, dramatique et comique à la fois, la peau qui se joint doucement à la sienne, sur ses mains d'abord, sans les desserrer, puis sur son front, pour s'y poser sans s'y appuyer.

Les deux hommes restent là, l'un à genoux sur le lit, la joue contre le front de l'autre, qui lui reste prostré, les yeux désormais fermés. De toute façon il n'a plus rien à voir de sa fenêtre, l'ombre de l'autre l'envahissant tout entier, aussi bien physiquement que métaphoriquement.

Le nouvel arrivant fini par relever la tête de l'autre homme, tire de ses doigts fins les paupières, le forçant à plonger ses prunelles noires dans ses yeux bleus. Il le toise sans expression, sinon une mine plutôt froide, derrière quelques mèches blondes.

-Itachi... Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Après ces mots, il pose lui-même ses mains sur la gorge de l'homme offert, qui ne lui résiste pas, et commene à serrer à son tour.

Cela arrache un sourire cynique au premier, puis au deuxième qui le plaque sans ménagement sur le lit.

-Tu veux avoir mal ? Tu veux que moi aussi je te fasse mal ? Ou alors tu préfères que je te laisse te débrouiller seul ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il mord l'épaule de l'homme sous lui, en continuant de serrer ses doigts autour de son cou. Il mord, fort, jusqu'à sentir quelques gouttes d'un liquide chaud sur ses dents.

L'autre ferme de nouveau les yeux. C'était presque agréable.

Cette sensation d'expier, d'expirer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Voili voilou, cette première partie s'achève ici. Oui, c'est court. Pardon. Je vais faire mieux. ^^

à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour ce pitit début !

Des bisous à toi, lecteur qui est arrivé jusque là, et merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
